


Does The Booty Taste Good?

by orphan_account



Series: Sexcapades of Dean and Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69ing, Blow Jobs, Booty, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Tongues, cuteness at the end, just ask dean, the booty does taste good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this could be taken as a sequel to Disappearing Moose, however, it can be read on its own too. For the most part its just sex. Enjoy the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does The Booty Taste Good?

Dean is laying out on his bed, listening to some tunes, and is completely relaxed. He closes his eyes and thinks about what happened yesterday in the impala.

_Oh man. How have I gone this long without realizing how bad I got it for Cas? God I'm such an idiot. Cas 'n me coulda been bumpin' uglies for months! Years even! Shit. I need a drink._

Dean gets up, grabs a bottle of jack, and sits back down again. After taking a few swigs, he sets the bottle down on the night stand and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

"Mmmmm, yeah that feels good." Dean says even though just a few minutes ago he was sound asleep only to be woken by the feeling of someone getting on the bed with him. A very naked Castiel hovers over Dean, removing is hand from where it was resting on Dean's groin.

"Dean, now that we have the time, I would like to taste you. All of you."

"Damn Cas, you really know how to wake a guy up."

Instead of replying to Dean, Cas leans down to nuzzle Dean's neck. He takes a few deep breaths, breathing in Dean's intoxicating scent. He begins to kiss and suck his way across Dean's jaw, and down his neck. Dean hums in approval. When he reaches Dean's collarbone, Cas sucks a hickey into his freckled skin.

Dean tries to pull Cas up and kiss him again, but Cas is immovable on top of him.

"Dean, do not make me tie you up."

That was unexpected.

"Well then get up here you feathery bastard."

"No. I am going to map out and taste your body with my mouth, and I can't do that if it is up there."

He gathers up Dean's shirt and pulls it off. Then he dips his head and bites Dean's left nipple to show that he is in charge and the conversation is over.

"Shit Cas, maybe a warning next time would be nice."

Ignoring Dean, Cas continues his assault on the man's nipples alternating left to right. Once Dean is a writhing mess and his nipples are wet and erect, Cas moves further down his torso, mouthing as he goes, until he reaches Dean's boxers. He slowly pulls them down, releasing Dean's rock hard dick. Cas goes back to his previous activity, leaving wet bruises on Dean's hips. Once he gets to the hair at the base of Dean's dick, he inhales deeply and sits up.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday Dean?"

"You mean when you wanted to suck me off?"

Dean's breath hitches as he looks at Cas in anticipation.

"I don't believe those were the words I used but yes, in essence that is what I meant."

With a smirk on his face, Dean chuckles.

"You gonna make good on that?"

With a smile of his own, Cas leans back down to kiss Dean on the lips. The kiss is soft and sweet, and when they break apart, they both are smiling at each other with goofy grins. Cas's eyes turn from being full of love, to being full of lust as he looks down at Dean. Cas gets off of him and turns around to straddle his waist facing his dick with his back to Dean's face.

"One thing you should already know about me Dean, is that I always make good on my promises."

And with that Cas leaned down and nosed against the base of Dean's dick, inhaling his scent. He grabs the base in a sturdy grip, and lightly licks the tip. 

"Oh Cas....Damn that feels good."

Based off that reaction, Cas gains confidence and takes the whole head into his mouth. As he sucks, Dean starts groaning and twists his hands into the sheets of his bed. Cas comes off and licks the slit.

"Oh fuck... Cas... Shit where did you learn to do this?"

"I can read your mind and see you dreams Dean. Lets just say I have seen many visual aids."

"Damn Cas, if you knew, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You were under the delusion of being heterosexual."

"Oh right... I'm real sorry about that Cas."

"All is forgiven Dean."

Cas leans forward and kisses and sucks bruises into Deans upper thighs. He goes back to Deans dick and licks a stripe from bottom to tip, tasting his precum. Cas swallows Dean down and begins to bob up and down, carefully making sure his teeth don't touch the sensitive skin. 

"Oh god Cas"

Every time Cas gets to the base, his nose bumps into Dean's balls. Cas reaches up and begins to fondle them.

"FUCKING SHIT! CAS!"

Dean throws his head back in ecstasy.

 While his mouth is on Dean's dick Cas notices how hard he is, and his erection is already pressing against Dean's torso. He begins to grind against him seeking out friction. When Dean looks down to see what Cas is doing, all he sees is a beautiful ass practically in his face.

"Oh Cas... you're beautiful."

Dean places his hands on Cas' back, and begins to trace along the muscles until he reaches the hips. Cas hums around the dick in his mouth giving Dean goose bumps and a shiver down his back. Deans hands trail over Cas' ass and between the cheeks and Cas squeaks when one finger prods at his hole. Dean hesitates in question of if this is ok to do. 

"You may continue Dean."

"You sure Cas?"

"I trust you with my life Dean. Please continue."

Dean sits up, propping himself up with a pillow, he leans down and presses kisses to Cas' ass cheeks. He spreads them apart, leans further down and flattens his tongue against the hole. Cas groans and grinds down against him. Cas situates himself over Dean until they are in a proper 69 position. They both go back to their previous activities. Dean stiffens his tongue and slowly begins to fuck Cas with his tongue.

"Oh Dean"

Cas has to stop working on him for a moment because Dean's tongue is driving him crazy.

"Dean! Oh my I didn't expect it to feel like this."

Dean ceases tongue fucking Cas and slips a finger into him instead.

"It's pretty great right?"

"Y-yes! D-dean Ahh!"

Dean gets another finger into Cas and begins to thrust into him with more force.

"Hey Cas the best part of being in this position is that we can both work on each other at the same time."

"Oh yes. Apologies Dean, I was distracted by your fingers in my ass."

And with that Cas returns to sucking Dean down. They are both so close and hot, breathing in harsh rapid gasps. Dean thrusts up into Cas' mouth, and Cas grinds down against Dean. Dean's fingers continue to thrust deeper and deeper into Cas. He kisses Cas' ass anywhere he can reach, and practically whimpers when Cas sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Cas works his tongue around Dean's balls and slides his hand up and down his dick. 

"FUCK CAS! Shit s-shit C-cas I'm- I'm gonna come!

Cas can feel Dean's come shooting onto his neck and shoulders, and lightly works Dean through his orgasm.

"Cas that was just... amazing. You are amazing."

Dean takes his free hand and grips Cas' dick.

"Oh! Dean... mmmmm"

Dean has one hand around Cas, fingers in his ass, and is mouthing against his perineum. Cas Can't take it anymore, all the sensations overwhelming him.

"Fuck! Dean! Oh I-I think I'm... Ah!

"Wow Cas I've never heard you swear like that."

Cas completely ignores what Dean said and focuses on the fact that he is about to lose it. 

With one last thrust, Cas clenches onto Dean's fingers and cries out. His toes curl as a wave of heat and pleasure passes through him. 

"DEAN!"

Cas collapses on top of Dean, and even though there is sticky come in between them, he doesn't think he ever wants to move.

"Hey Cas, come on man turn around so I can see your face."

Grudgingly, Cas gets up and settles on his side next to Dean on the bed. They stare into each others eyes for awhile until Cas notices Dean's blush. He smiles and kisses Dean's nose.

"Hey um Cas, I-I got something I want to tell you."

"What is it Dean?"

"I um, well see I, um I-I... shit." Dean takes a deep breath, blushing furiously. "I love you Cas"

Cas smiles, and Dean thinks it is the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"I love you too Dean."

Cas gives Dean a sweet and chaste kiss, and then nuzzles into his side.

"Now stop talking so I can sleep." 

Dean just chuckles in response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. I'm always looking for constructive criticism and suggestions. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
